1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rescue device.
More specifically, the present invention relates to a rescue device for rescuing a child from a life threatening situation.
2. Background Information
5,712 children under the age of 5 died as a result of residential fires between 1989 and 1998 in the United States alone.
When an emergency breaks out, a child or toddler must be carried by the parent, first responder or other rescuer to a place of safety. Often, such rescue operation must be carried out in a smoke filled house or with flames rapidly engulfing the house. On many rescue missions, it is difficult to locate the child because of thick smoke. Also, once the child has been located, because the child must be held in the arms of the rescuer, the arms of the rescuer are not free to open doors or windows to rapidly evacuate the child from the potentially lethal situation.
The present invention seeks to overcome the aforementioned problems by the provision of a fire resistant and heat mitigating device for the transport of the child so that when the child is located, the child may be safely secured within the rescue device. The rescue device according to the present invention, with the child inside can then be rapidly transported to a point of safety.
Additionally, the rescue device includes audible and visual alarms to alert rescue personnel regarding the precise location of the child being rescued
Furthermore, the rescue device includes various handles and straps for carrying and maneuvering the device to facilitate the rapid evacuation of the child from the life threatening environment.
Also, the present invention includes a rope which enables the rescuer to lower the rescue device with the child therein from an upstairs window to a point of safety suspended outside and below the window or on the ground.
Moreover, runners, casters or other low friction surfaces on the bottom of the rescue device enable the rescue device to roll or slide down a sloping roof while the rescuer controls the lowering of the rescue device with the child inside by means of the rope, or allows the rescuer to slide the rescue device along a floor or other surface while escaping from the life threatening environment.
Therefore, the primary feature of the present invention is the provision of a rescue device that overcomes the problems associated with the prior art rescue means and makes a significant contribution to the life saving and rescuing art.
A further feature of the present invention is the provision of a rescue device which is easily stored under or in the proximity of the baby's crib, or in a nearby closet.
A further feature of the present invention is the provision for a low cost rescue device capable of rescuing a child from an emergency situation which could be any number of natural or man-made situations.
Also, the present invention provides a device having a fire resistant exterior covering for protecting the entire contents of the device from flame and ignition and provides a primary thermal mitigation layer. The thermal protective layer is capable of slowing and mitigating the transfer of high heat levels from the exterior of the device to the inside compartment of the device.
The device also provides an impact layer or shell of a hard material around the majority of the device in order to spread an impact over a larger area and to stop penetration of low to medium force impact flying debris.
Additionally, the device includes an exterior set of runners or castors or a rounded surface, all of which provide a low friction resistance so that the device can be more easily pushed on surfaces such as floors or down slanted roof shingles when carrying the device is not an option.
The padded inner transport cavity of the device provides a means for securely holding a child inside the unit and is capable of restraining movement caused by the child or the motion of the device while in transport.
The padded inner transport cavity of the device provides a means for securely holding a child inside the unit to support the fragile body of a newborn or infant.
Also, the webbing of the device provides a system capable being in contact with the child being transported so as to restrain the movement caused by the child or mitigate motion of the child in the device due to the motion of the device while in transport.
Also, the webbing of the device provides a secondary protective impact and thermal barrier created by the air gap around the child being transported.
A simple load/close operational mode of the device provides an intuitive sealing and locking procedure capable of being performed by feel without the need for looking at the device.
A self-actuating internal system which utilizes the physical format of the closing of the unit is provided in order to place the restraining web system around the child being transported.
An integral emergency resistant rope is secured to a central harness which is an integral structure of the device in order to provide an arrangement stored within the device. The rope is retrievable from its storage compartment and remains connected to the device for providing a means for lowering the device. More specifically, the rope is extendable via two methods [1] by hand and [2] by a simple rope friction control flow device such as a belay which is provided in order to allow the stored rope to lower the device at a controlled rate and to provide a means for locking the rope at a specific length if needed. By squeezing the belay, the arrangement provides a means for permitting the flow of rope. When the belay is released, the flow of the rope is stopped similar to a dead man switch type function thus preventing the lowering of the device to the ground too quickly.
The rope with or without the use of the belay, provides a means of lowering the device from a window or other upper story location so that the device can be safely transported to the ground. The rope has an integral locking ring or caribiner at the non-attached end of the rope for securing the rope to a fixed structure to allow the use of the rope as an escape device for the rescuer. The ring also provides means for securing a secondary rope extension to the primary rope to lengthen the distance the device can be lowered.
A carry sling and handles provide a rescuer with the means to carry the device hands free by placing the sling over a shoulder or around the neck, or with one hand or on the side, or back or the front of the body of the rescuer.
Such handles are secured to the device and the integral internal support harness. Grip handles are provided on the top, front, back and all sides of the device thus providing ample means for holding the device.
An air and ventilation system including a filter system is an option that allows air to be forced through the device to create a positive internal pressure within the device to help keep smoke out of device. One method of ventilation uses a hand pumped air system to force exterior air into the filter and into an interior cavity of the device to supply internal positive pressure and adjunct supply of breathable air to the child. Alternatively, another system can use the rescuers breathing through a tube to force clean filtered air across the baby, then to the rescuer as a system where the rescuer and the baby share fresh air brought into and through the safe enclosure via the breathing of filtered outside air by the rescuer. In the preferred embodiment of the invention the forced air system uses a powered electric mini-fan, which is activated together with the lighting system. All possible ventilation systems mentioned force outside air through the filter to provide both positive pressure and air for breathing.
A lighting system is provided such as an external strobe on the bottom of the device to make the device very visible when in a smoke filled environment. The strobe light is provided to attract attention to the device being lowered to the ground from an upper story window. Also, LEDs on the exterior of the device include both flashing and constant lighting for providing light in a smoke filled environment and for making the device visible to rescuers. An internal light is provided in order to illuminate the interior of the device and to calm the child while inside the device. All of the lights are battery operated with a battery system in a stand-by mode using an interference fit insulator. When the insulator is pulled out by the activation of one or more of the device features or by the removal of the device from its storage case 202, the battery becomes electrically connected to the circuit and activates all of the lights and if provided, the powered air fan system.
A sound system provides an audible alarm when the device is activated. The sound system provides a distinct sound which is different from Fire Department “PASS” alarms which activate when a fire fighter is not moving for more than 20 seconds. The alarm according to the present invention sounds continuously until the device is opened and the child is removed.
Other features and advantages of the present invention will be readily apparent to those skilled in the art by a consideration of the detailed description of a preferred embodiment of the present invention contained herein.